Advanced Speech Manuals
This article is a source of information about the various Toastmasters Advanced Speech Manuals. It provides a listing and description of all of the Toastmasters International Advanced Speech Manuals in one place. It will be finalized to include links to reviews and fuller details. The main data of interest to potential users is what is each manual about and how long will each project take. People who have experience with each will include notes, caveats, hints and links for each project so that more than the simple, sometime ambiguous title of each project is explained more thoroughly. Each manual is available for purchases from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toastmasters Toastmasters International for US$6 by members. This page deals with the English language set. There are also several translated versions available of many of the manuals. Manual: 226-A The Entertaining Speaker Inside Scoop: The main purpose of an entertaining speaker is to provide the audience with a pleasant diversion. The projects in this manual help you explore and develop skills in various type of entertaining speeches, with different goals, from humor to drama, from short to long. Projects # The Entertaining Speech 5–7 min # Resources for Entertainment 5-7 min # Make Them Laugh 5-7 min # A Dramatic Talk 5-7 min # Speaking After Dinner 8-10 min Manual: 226-B Speaking to Inform Projects # The Speech To Inform 5–7 min # Resources for Informing 5-7 min # The Demonstration Talk 5-7 min # A Fact-Finding Report 5-7 min # The Abstract Concept 6-8 min Manual: 226-C Public Relations Projects # The Public Relations Speech 5–7 min # Resources for Goodwill 8–10 min # The Persuasive Approach 8–10 min # Speaking Under Fire 6–8 min # The Abstract Concept 8–30 sec Manual: 226-D Facilitating Discussion Inside Scoop: This manual is best suited for use in an advanced club or clubs which have meeting longer than an hour. Because each project is many times longer than a standard speech project, doing any project from this manual in a regular meeting means there is no time for any other activities. Projects # The Panel Moderator 28–30 minutes, alternatively 22–26 minutes # The Brainstorming Session 31–33 minutes, alternatively 20–22 minutes # The Problem-Solving Discussion 26–31 minutes, alternatively 19–23 minutes # Handling Challenging Situations 22–32 minutes, alternatively 12–21 minutes # Reaching a Consensus 31–37 minutes, alternatively 20–26 minutes Manual: 226-E Specialty Speeches Projects # Speak Off the Cuff 5–7 min # Uplift The Spirit 8–10 min # Sell A Product 10–12 min # Read Out Loud 12–15 min # Introduce The Speaker Entire Meeting Manual: 226-F Speeches By Management Projects # The Briefing 8–10 min # The Technical Speech 8–10 min # Manage And Motivate 10–12 min # The Status Report 12–15 min # The Adversary Relationship 5–15 min Manual: 226-G The Professional Speaker Inside Scoop: This manual is best suited for use in an advanced club both because of the length of the presentations and also because the projects of this length benefit most from detailed and extended evaluation and feedback which can be available from advanced clubs. Projects # The Keynote Address 15–20 min # Speaking To Entertain 15–20 min # The Sales Training Speech 15–20 min # The Professional Seminar 20–40 min # The Motivational Speech 15–20 min Manual: 226-H Technical Presentations Projects # The Technical Briefing 8–10 min # The Proposal 8–10 min, 3–5 minute Q&A # The Non-technical Audience 10–12 min # Presenting A Technical Paper 10–12 min # Enhancing a Technical Talk with the Internet 12-15 min Manual: 226-I Persuasive Speaking Projects # The Effective Salesperson 8–12 min # Conquering The Cold Call 10–14 min # The Winning Proposal 5–7 min # Addressing The Opposition 11–12 min # The Persuasive Leader 6–8 min Manual: 226-J Communicating On Television Projects # Straight Talk 3 +- 30 sec # The Talk Show 10 +- 30 sec # When You're The Host 10 +- 30 sec # The Press Conference 4–6 min, 8–10 minutes Q&A # Training On Television 5–7 min, plus 5–7 minutes for playback Manual: 226-K Storytelling Projects # The Folk Tale 7–9 min # Let's Get Personal 6–8 min # The Moral Of The Story 4–6 min # The Touching Story 6–8 min # Bringing History To Life 7–9 min Manual: 226-L Interpretive Reading Inside Scoop: This manual does not require any speech writing! It is all about material selection and presentation. These are great speeches to give when visiting another club since they are a great change of pace for most clubs. Projects # Read A Story 7–9 min # Interpreting Poetry 6–8 min # The Monodrama 4–6 min # The Play 6–8 min # The Oratorical Speech 7–9 min Manual: 226-M Interpersonal Communications Projects # Conversing With Ease 10–14 min # The Successful Negotiator 10–14 min # Diffusing Verbal Criticism 10–14 min # The Coach 10–14 min # Asserting Yourself Effectively 10–14 min Manual: 226-N Special Occasion Speeches Projects # Mastering The Toast 2–3 min # Speaking In Praise 5–7 min # The Roast 3–5 min # Presenting An Award 3–4 min # Accepting An Award 5–7 min Manual: 226-O Humorously Speaking Projects # Warm Up Your Audience 5–7 min # Leave Them With A Smile 5–7 min # Make Them Laugh 5–7 min # Keep Them Laughing 5–7 min # The Humorous Speech 5–7 min External links * Toastmasters Advanced Manuals Ideas for new Manuals * Beyond Powerpoint - An informal crowd-sourced initiative to create a new Advanced Communication Manual * Telling Personal Stories - an advanced manual for those wishing to become professional storytellers. Assosa Univarsety Category:The Entertaining Speaker Category:Speaking to Inform Category:Public Relations Category:Facilitating Discussion Category:Specialty Speeches Category:Speeches by Management Category:The Professional Speaker Category:Technical Presentations Category:Persuasive Speaking Category:Communicating on Television Category:Storytelling Category:Interpretive Reading Category:Interpersonal Communication Category:Special Occasion Speeches Category:Humorously Speaking Category:The Keynote Speech